Shadow of Nothingness
by LightWithoutDarkness
Summary: Four years ago, he was a dangerous S-class missing nin. Now since that day where he was dragged back to Konoha by a certain blond, Sasuke was on the path to redemption. He had finally accepted that he was in love with Naruto from the very start but when he was about to tell the blond, as usual something happened that prevents him from doing what his heart had desired. SasuNaruSasu.
1. Prologue

**Shadow of Nothingness**

 **Summary -** Four years ago, he was a dangerous S-class missing nin. Now since that day where he was dragged back to Konoha by a certain blond, Sasuke was on the path to redemption.

Sasuke had finally accepted that he was in love with Naruto from the very start but when he was about to tell the blond, as usual something had happened that prevents him from doing what his heart had desired. This time what prevented Sasuke was that he thrown far away to a different alternate universe!

Meanwhile back in the real Konoha, a stranger had appeared who claimed to had loved Naruto from the very start. A very handsome mysterious stranger.

 **Pairings - Sasuke/Naruto**

 **Warnings –** Yaoi. AU. OC. Mature Contents Later on.

 **Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto no matter how badly I want it to be true. Those rights belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

 **Prologue -**

Soul-mates.

Such a powerful word that would always make a person ponders about its existence. It's not just simple love between couples but it's much more complicated than that. It is something indescribable. Something which is so pure and beautiful that to describe it in words it would be injustice. It is a bond between people that transcends even time itself. A bond so strong that nothing can break it let alone even scratch it. Such a bond which is made even stronger with unconditional love.

Soul-mates.

They simply bring out the best qualities that a person has. They push one another to the best person that one can be. One does not have to pretend or put up a mask in front of the other because they accept each other in spite of all their flaws. They are willing to do anything for each other because when the other is happy they are happy too. Through thick or thin they would always be there for each other, helping the other person up and making sure that they're never alone through any difficult times. The love is genuine and unquestionably beautiful.

Soul-mates.

Of course everything is not always roses and honey. They fight, they get jealous, they misunderstand each other, sacrifices are made and everything else in between. But that's what makes their love so 'perfect' because they know that at the end of the day they will always be there for each other no matter what. At the end of the day even though they know each other's flaws they are still willing to hold on to something much more important that is their love.

Soul-mates.

* * *

I just thought about this a few hours back. Not really sure about it all but a faint idea is there in my mind. I highly doubt that this story will be short but let's see what will happen as the time pass by. This is just the prologue. The real fun begins next chapter! Hope you all will like it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto. I wish I did. Maybe I might sometime in the future. Sigh.

Anyways there will be one or more character of my own if needed. Besides that most of the characters will be from Naruto itself. In this story I've decided that Sasuke will not be too much of an ice prince. Let's just say I've toned him down just a wee bit.

Well, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sasuke Uchiha stared up at the ceiling of his room thinking about the day that had passed. The day had gone marvellously pleasant according to him. He had another fight with Naruto earlier during the day about some trivial matter as usual. Smiling softly to himself he knew that things would be back to normal the very next day. Teasing the blond every chance he would get was almost like an everyday addicting routine for him ever since he came back to Konoha. Four years had passed since he returned back to Konoha because of a certain blond that would haunt his thoughts day and night especially since he was not around. Four years ago, Naruto managed to beat the crap out of him and had convinced him to come back home. Sasuke during that time did not exactly know why he actually complied even though he could still resist. He just easily agreed to the blond's requests without any second thoughts about returning back to the village. Thinking about it now he knew the answer straight away. He was in love with Naruto right from the very beginning even before he left Konoha. He was just too ignorant and stubborn to admit it of course.

Ever since Sasuke came back to Konoha with Naruto he had been trying his level best to gather up some courage and confess his feelings to the blond. But unfortunately, something would always happen that would prevent him from confessing his feelings. It was either that or he would chicken out at the last moment. Yes, Uchihas can be chickens too. Not that anyone would know about that.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day I will tell him how I feel." Sasuke nodded to himself in the dark feeling slightly accomplished. He turned left to face the window overlooking the garden and Sasuke closed his eyes trying to sleep. As he was slowly drifting into the land of sleep, he heard the sound of footsteps downstairs in the living room which were quickly making their way upstairs to his bedroom.

 _'What the hell?'_ Sasuke's eyes snapped opened and he activated his sharingan looking at the door and readied himself to fight the visitor if necessary. He tried to sense the other person's chakra but it was masked really well. Sasuke took out the kunai which he hid underneath his pillow for emergencies and silently made his way to the door hiding in the shadows.

The door slowly creaked opened and without any hesitation, Sasuke pounced on the unsuspected visitor pinning him to the ground with the kunai held against his throat.

"Argh! Teme! Get off me!" A familiar voice shouted beneath him.

"Naruto?" Red eyes blinked in confusion as he stared at the person who was on his mind a while not too long ago. "What the hell are you doing here at this hour?!"

"First get off me! Kami you're so heavy Sasuke!" Sasuke's eyes looked that the squirming blond underneath him and blushed. Their positions were quite compromising and had anyone walked in on them they would already be thinking other things.

 _'Dirty things.'_

Sasuke got up and silently thank the darkness for his blush wouldn't be seen by the blond. Naruto brushed some non-existing dust on his shoulder and looked at Sasuke.

"Umm. ."

"Now that that's done. Why are you here dobe?"

"Right but Sasuke before that. . Uhh can u turn that Sharingan thing of yours off? It's kind of freaky talking to glowing red eyes." Sasuke watched Naruto rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly. Sasuke took in a deep breathe closing his eyes and trying to will away the rising annoyance he felt. Sure he loves his dobe but Naruto always managed to crawl under his skin and annoy him so badly. But he wouldn't mind the other crawling either. It'll be nice if the blond would crawl on him. His body against him with no clothes on. The skin. .

 _'Focus dammit!'_ Sasuke pushed the mental image of a certain naked blond on top of him away and opened his eyes. Luckily the mental picture didn't last long enough for his pants to grow tight because of a certain problem. Black eyes were staring at blue in the semi dark room.

"Erm right. Well umm. .Sasuke I just wanted to apologise for uhh. . what had happened earlier."

 _'Earlier?'_ Sasuke quickly remembered what had happened earlier. He was teasing the blond about how much miso ramen was bad for health. Naruto did retaliate but he did not say much except for his usual comebacks like teme and bastard. They have had worse fights than this one yet Naruto came all the way to apologise for a trivial matter when it was not even his fault? Something was not right.

"No. Tell me the truth." Sasuke stared at the blond who seemed to be fidgeting quite a lot since he had apologised.

"What t-truth? That is the truth teme!" Naruto bend his head lower suddenly interested in the navy blue carpet that covered the wooden floor.

 _'Wait. Is Naruto blushing?'_ Sasuke's eyes widened in surprised and he had to try very hard to control his inner self from screaming out loud about how cute the blond looked. Succeeding easily at the control of his inner self, Sasuke made his face unreadable and sat down on the bed.

"I know when you lie to me dobe. Hurry up it's late. Or are you stupid enough to not know that it's passed midnight?" Sasuke spoke in a monotone voice. Sasuke couldn't help but give himself a mental pat on the back for his amazing acting skills.

"Bastard shut up! Ah I just don't know if I don't want to tell the truth. You'll just laugh at me in the end." Naruto slowly made his way to the window that was overlooking the garden outside.

"Why would I want to do that? I won't laugh."

"Wait. .Did I hear you right? You said you wouldn't laugh?"

"Of course dobe. Why would I laugh?"

"Huh? Wow! Promise?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. His bright azure eyes were sparkling with innocence.

"Y-yes p-promise."

 _'Kuso. Did I just stammer looking at Naruto?'_

Naruto did not seem to hear what Sasuke said and still had the same innocent look on his face waiting for Sasuke to reply. Sasuke simply nodded to confirm that he would not laugh not trusting his lips to speak but letting out a sigh of relief when he realised the blond did not see him stutter.

"Well. . it was like I was going to sleep but I heard. .umm noises in my apartment."

"Noises?"

"Yea like something scratching. I can't really explain."

"Dobe it might just be some animal."

"I don't know teme! I didn't want to stay long enough to find out."

Sasuke's brain slowly tried to register what Naruto just told him. From the tone of his voice it was almost as though Naruto was really scared.

"Wait. Don't tell me you're scared at what you might think are ghosts?" Naruto didn't reply and continued to look out the window.

 _'Naruto is scared of ghosts?'_ Sasuke smiled. His dobe really is cute. This was his moment. His moment to be a hero and to be Naruto's knight in shining armour.

"Naruto don't worry. We can check it together in the morning. You can stay here for the night if you want to."

"Really? Sasuke?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke again. His eyes were sparkling with most probably were tears of happiness.

 _'Dammit those eyes! Maybe I should be a hero another time. His eyes will be the death of me if this continues.'_

"Yes Dobe. Now let's go to sleep."

"TEME!" Naruto pounced on Sasuke hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I owe you one teme!"

"Usuratonkashi get off me!" Sasuke growled softly in spite of secretly enjoying the physical contact he was receiving.

"Oops! Haha my bad bastard. Didn't know you are allergic to hugs." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke in a very childish manner as Sasuke got up. Sasuke ignored it and got inside the bed quickly facing his back to the blond so that Naruto wouldn't see anything amiss.

"Eh? Teme?! Where do I sleep?!" Naruto poked the back of Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stiffened but then silently laughed evilly as he thought of ways to agitate the blond further.

"On the floor." Sasuke smirked as he took the extra sheet covering him and threw it over his shoulder where it landed perfectly on the floor.

"What do you mean floor you bastard?!"

"Well, all the other rooms don't even have a mattress on the bed because I don't use those rooms anymore. Nor does anyone come to stay with me. So be quiet like a good puppy and let me sleep." Sasuke turned his back again on the blond and silently chuckled as he pictured Naruto staring at him with his mouth slightly opened.

 _'Three. Two. One.'_

"Teme!"

 _'On queue as always.'_

"I am not a puppy! And I am not sleeping on the damn floor bastard!"

"Oh? Then where do you want to sleep?"

"I don't know you evil asshole! It's your house."

"Fine. You can sleep on that side of the bed idiot. Just shut your mouth already." Sasuke heard the blond grumbling about his behaviour but he got inside the bed without any more trouble. There was a moment of silence after Naruto finally settled inside the bed.

Sasuke's insides were almost on fire thinking about the person who he loves the most was in the same bed as him. Sasuke's bed was big no doubt but if he turned towards Naruto and move a bit forward, he would almost be touching Naruto. A blush slowly crept to his cheeks again.

 _'I should tell him now._ ' Sasuke slowly turned then he heard the blond also stirring.

"Ne Sasuke?" Naruto's voice rang out in the darkness.

 _'Umm. . Well I did say tomorrow. I'll just tell him tomorrow.'_

"Hn." Sasuke replied without turning to look at the blond. Sasuke's cheeks were redder than before as he could almost feel Naruto's breath on him. No way was he going to face his Naruto so close with a blush on his face. Little did he know that if he did turn, he would also see a familiar tinge of red as well on Naruto's cheeks.

"Umm I just want to say thank you. For everything you know. For coming back to the village and staying. For always being there for me. It just really means a lot to me."

Sasuke's stomach did a mini somersault as he listened to Naruto's words.

"Don't ever say thank you to me dobe. You don't need to."

Naruto smiled and nodded in understanding. Just for now he'll let the insult slide. Naruto thought about Sasuke's words. Well he would not have accepted any of Sasuke's appreciation either. Both of them knew that no matter what would happen they would always be there for each other. Saying thank you was just a formality which was not necessary for the two of them. In a couple of minutes, Naruto's breath was even as he drifted off to sleep. Sasuke listened to Naruto's breathing which was like a lullaby and after a few minutes he finally confirmed that the blond had fallen asleep.

 _'Naruto.'_ Sasuke turned towards Naruto not able to resist looking at the blond while he was sleeping.

 _'He looks like an angel.'_ Sasuke stared at the sleeping blond sleepily. Sasuke slowly moved a strand of hair that was covering Naruto's face. _'Next time Naruto when I do this, it'll be after I make you mine and you will be able to see how much I truly love you.'_

Sasuke softly smiled and also fell asleep soon after the thought. His hand had slipped unconsciously back down and was covering Naruto's hand, holding it firmly.

* * *

"The traps are ready sir." A hoarse voice spoke in the darkness.

"Good. Good. That means everything is ready to capture the Jinchuuriki." A smile made its way to the speakers face. "Very soon everything will turn out the way it should be from the very beginning."

"When will we be attacking sir?"

"Some time before noon. Go and get Kaneki."

"Yes sir!" The shinobi quickly ran towards the end of the forest and searched for the man that his superior wanted to see. He spotted the man sitting under the shadowy shade of a large tree.

"Kaneki-San." The shinobi bowed before the handsome man. "The chief had wanted to see you. Also, the chief said that the attack will be sometime before noon."

Kaneki looked at the bowed shinobi before him and smiled.

"Thank you. You may go. I'll be there shortly."

The shinobi got up almost in a daze looking at the man's beauty. No matter how many times the other shinobis had seen Kaneki, they could never quite get used to his beauty. The man's looks were like a gift send from the heavens above. His skin was smooth almost like marble save for a few scars but instead of marring the man's beauty, they only seem to accentuate his beauty further. The shinobi snap himself out of his thoughts and left immediately. A tinge of red tainted his cheeks.

Kaneki watched as the shinobi disappear from sight. He undid his long braided silver blond hair and combed the strands of his hair with his fingers smiling fondly.

"Naruto-kun, I guess I'll be seeing you sooner than I thought."

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the greatest feeling of warmth enveloping him. His eyes slowly stirred opened as his mind tried to register what was exactly going on. The first thing he noticed was Naruto's smooth and tanned chest as his shirt was lifted up almost to his neck. The second thing he thing he noticed was the blond's arms and legs wrapping around him securely in a protective manner. Sasuke breath hitched and his cheeks became as red as apples not believing the sight he was taking in.

 _'Dammit! I don't mind Naruto holding me but what the hell is this? Shouldn't it be the other way around with me holding him?'_ Sasuke leaned in a bit more taking in the blond's scent. The heat radiating from Naruto was intoxicating and Sasuke felt as though he was drugged. _'I guess I don't really mind this either.'_

Naruto slowly stirred and Sasuke's brain let out an alarm. With a force that could tear down walls apart he pushed the blond off the bed.

"KUSO! Bastard! What the fuck did you do that for?!"

"You were on top of me." Sasuke replied flatly. Well it wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. Sasuke had conveniently left out the part where he actually did liked the physical contact.

"Oh." Naruto turned away his head in embarrassment at Sasuke's words.

 _'That was a really close call.'_ Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Idiot."

"Whatever bastard. Anyways, good morning sunshine. I hope whatever stick you got up your ass as always is out for today." Naruto stuck out his tongue at Sasuke then stood up in a flash. "Wahaha! I call dibs on the bathroom first!" With that statement, Naruto ran towards the bathroom adjoining the room.

"That idiot." Sasuke muttered in exasperation as his eyebrows twitch in annoyance. Sasuke made his way downstairs to the kitchen. After preparing breakfast which consisting of toast, bacon, homemade jam, a few pancakes and orange juice, Sasuke heard the blond coming down the stairs.

"Mmhmm what's that smell?"

"It's called real food baka unlike that ramen which you always eat."

"Hmph." Naruto pouted and came into Sasuke's view. The blond was totally naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the blond's semi naked body.

"Kami. . Is he even human?" Sasuke whispered.

"What? Did you say something?"

Sasuke hand covered his mouth in realisation that he had actually spoken the words aloud.

"Nothing! I'm going to take the shower now." Sasuke quickly darted up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Ite. . That teme can be so weird sometimes." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Ah he made me forget to ask for new clothes. Dammit it Sasuke."

Sasuke ran to his bedroom as though he was on fire. Well truthfully he felt like he was. His cheeks were burning and a certain problem was definitely becoming prominent in his pants. After making sure he had the door safely latched, he slouched to the floor in a very un-Uchiha manner. Sasuke was beyond annoyed. He couldn't believe that he lost so much control over a person. And that too over such a person like Naruto. In fact he was blushing and acting like some infatuated school girl!

"Fuck! That moron! That was so close!"

He got up slowly wincing at sensation his movement had caused. It was quite difficult to move with such a 'hard' problem. All puns intended. After struggling what seems like an eternity to get to the shower, Sasuke hissed as the extremely cold water touched his skin. Damn him if he dared to masturbate with Naruto in his house. He was an Uchiha for crying out loud. Self-control was always mandatory. After his hard on was slowly fading away, Sasuke stepped out of the shower looking even paler than he actually was.

"This is all his fault." Sasuke ran his fingers through his wet hair looking at himself in the full length mirror. He was grateful that he had been blessed with an equally good body like Naruto's. His thoughts slowly drifted back to the blond again.

 _'Naruto was here before me. I wonder if he had looked at himself as well? Ahh with that kind of body I. .'_

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke looked at himself again and glared at his semi hard on. He was definitely going to take a lot more time in the shower than he had initially anticipated.

After five showers later, a shivering Sasuke was making his way downstairs. Naruto had picked a wrong season to stay with him. Winter was definitely not the season for cold showers no matter what the odds are. Sasuke had already worn his uniform and when he saw Naruto, the young Uchiha's eyes widened and he pointed a finger accusingly at the oblivious blond.

"What are you doing!?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Sasuke could already feel his efforts of taking cold showers withering away.

"I'm waiting for you to eat breakfast?" The blond rubbed his head in confusion.

"No I mean why are you still naked!?" Sasuke voice had risen a notch above his usual volume. All sense of being the perfect stoic Uchiha had already flew out of the window long time ago as he started to feel his lower regions stirring back to life again.

 _'No! Kuso!'_

"Oh this! I had forgotten to ask you for clothes teme." Naruto chuckled and his eyes crinkled up in a playful smile. "My my Sasuke. . Are you intimidated by my body?" Naruto winked at Sasuke and got up from the chair as slowly and seductively as he could. The blond was only teasing the pale boy innocently. Little did he know that Sasuke was really affected by it gravely.

Sasuke didn't know whether to scream or to strangle Naruto or to jump on him and start removing that stupid towel that was wrapped around Naruto's waist and fuck the blond till he was unconscious. Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated to think of something else to distract his mind which was pointless.

"Sasuke?"

"What are you still doing here dobe?!"

"But. .but. . The clothes?"

"The closet in my room!" Naruto immediately ran out of the room not wanting to test Sasuke's patience anymore. Once he was out of danger, Naruto stopped running. Most probably the blond was just outside the door of Sasuke's bedroom.

"Teme! Get that stick out of your ass jeez!"

 _'Calm down. Calm. Breathe.'_

After Sasuke's mini yoga breathing session, he laid down the table for two people feeling much calmer and composed than before. Naruto came downstairs after ten minutes finally dressed in some clothes. Naruto was about to open his mouth to ask about Sasuke's reaction earlier but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Sit. Eat. Not a word." Naruto promptly did as he was told pouting a little bit. Sasuke smirked slightly then also sat down across the blond.

"Itadakimasu!" They both said in unison. Naruto's voice was cheerful and full of energy while Sasuke's was a dead monotone voice as always.

"Ne Sasuke. . I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Hn."

"Can we check out my apartment today? I don't really want to bother to you."

 _'Today? Then that means my Naru-chan will be leaving?'_

"It's not necessary." Sasuke stated flatly and probed the bacon he had cooked earlier in nervousness. Luckily Naruto didn't notice these small giveaways.

"What do you mean not necessary? I have to move back to my apartment anyways." Naruto's voice was surprisingly quite calm and merely curious.

"You can stay here." Sasuke's tone was almost pleading. Almost. "Until we check out the apartment dobe. I'm kind of occupied this week."

"Fine. And teme I'm not a dobe!" Sasuke smirked as he thought of spending another week together with his precious Naruto. Sasuke looked up from his food since it was suddenly so silent and notice the blond staring out of the window into the garden with the orange juice glass in his hand. The sun had seeped through the skylight enveloping the blond with its warm rays. The scene before him was so enthralling that he couldn't help but stare. Naruto's hair seemed to almost glow in all its golden glory and his azure eyes were shining as bright as the blue sky above.

 _'He's so beautiful.'_ Sasuke shook his head. The raven had finally lost count of how many times he had complimented the blond in the pass twenty four hours.

 _'I should tell him now.'_ Sasuke stared at the blond and clenched his fist. His knuckles going white from the pressure. ' _It had been going on for too long.'_

"Naruto."

"Ano Sasuke?" The blond turned to look at him with interest. Sasuke hardly ever call out the blond's name unless it's something serious. Also the young raven sounded too troubled unlike the calm and collected boy Naruto had grown accustomed to.

"I have been meaning to tell you something for some time now." Sasuke took in a deep breath and looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

 _'Sooner or later, this had to be done. Might as well get over it.'_

"Naruto I. . ."

Sasuke opened his mouth forming the words on his lips to speak out to Naruto but he was cut short when both of them heard a very loud explosion coming from the direction near the Hokage's tower. Both of them stared at each other in surprise then quickly ran out of the house forgetting their half-eaten breakfast. A large amount of chakra was gathering in the heart of Konoha village which made their minds waver into thinking of the worse possible outcomes.

"Sasuke! We'll have to talk later."

Sasuke merely nodded in reply and continued to run besides the blond.

' _Why?! I was so close! Why does this always happen?'_ Sasuke clenched his fist tightly and quickened his pace. They reached the base of the Hokage's tower in no time and the sight of the place almost gave them both a heart attack. There was a large crater in the middle of the city near the base of the Hokage's tower with bluish flames rising out of it and engulfing the areas nearby.

It was total chaos.

Some shinobis were running around trying to help those who were injured, some shinobis were trying to find the intruders, men, women and children were screaming either in pain or fear and half of the village seemed to be gone because of that crater.

"Naruto! Don't let those flames touch you!" Sasuke barked at the blond in front of him.

"Got it! I'm going to check on Baa-chan. Sasuke can you help out with the civilians?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in response. Just when Naruto turned to leave, Sasuke took Naruto by his wrist almost startling the blond.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto looked at the pale boy before him in surprise.

"Be careful. Please." Sasuke voice was soft and he barely managed to whisper the last word.

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke and kept his other hand on top of Sasuke's hand which was holding his wrist.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." Naruto looked at Sasuke assuring him. "After all, I still have to taste more of your cooking." Naruto's eyes crinkled up in a u-shape manner as he grinned.

"Dobe." Sasuke mimicked Naruto's action and smiled back at the blond. Although he insulted the blond, his tone of voice implied that it was more of a nickname used for someone held dear to his heart.

"Teme." Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand and with that he left, leaving Sasuke staring at his back which soon disappeared from view after a while.

Another explosion coming from the gates which protected Konoha brought Sasuke back to the present situation. Sasuke quickly ran to the source where the latest attack took place. However he barely managed to go near the gates because the flames were surrounding the areas completely. From this angle he could hardly make out the fighting scene before him. The heat emitted from the flames was unbearably hot and suffocating.

 _'Dammit._ ' Sasuke coughed slightly as the smoke entered his lungs. He felt as though they were actually burning his internal organs. Sasuke held his breath and quickly took a detour around the flames which led him to a clearing near the forest. There was already another fight going on as Sasuke's mind tried to identify his foes from his allies. Sasuke quickly recognised the green spandex suit of Lee and another brunette who was the Hyuuga boy. There was also the weapon specialist female Ten-Ten.

"Sasuke!?" Sasuke turned towards the usual high- pitched voice that called out his name. It was that annoying boy who never shuts up about anything. That boy from the Inuzuka clan with the pet dog. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Where's Naruto?!"

"He's gone to check on the Hokage." Sasuke looked at the boy in annoyance. "I came to help."

' _Ungrateful idiots.'_

Neji knocked the opponent in front of him unconscious and looked at Sasuke frowning.

"You moron! This was a distraction! Kiba shouted at the Uchiha not really caring even if the pale boy in front of him was stronger than him and that he could easily snap his neck if he wanted to. "They were after Naruto from the very start!"

 _'Naruto?'_

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as his brain tried to process in the information given by Kiba.

 _'This was a distraction?'_

Without giving a chance for another thought to take place, Sasuke ran back towards the Hokage's tower as quick as he could run.

 _'Kuso! How stupid could I be! That idiot better be alright.'_ Sasuke pleaded to whatever high being above that was listening to him. Deep in thought the raven didn't notice Neji and Lee behind him also running towards the Hokage's tower. Another explosion near the tower made Sasuke run even faster in fear of the worse possible outcome. The fire near the base of the tower was spreading towards the Hokage's tower already. It was only a matter of time before the bluish hungry fire would engulf the building before it as well. Not really paying heed to the burns he was getting, Sasuke ran inside the Hokage's tower searching for Naruto frantically. Sasuke saw a few dead shinobi bodies on the floor which made him panicked even more. He then heard some noises coming from the Hokage's office and quickly made his way there. Sasuke upon entering the office immediately saw a blur of blond hair who was fighting four or five of the intruders who were clad in black robes with white masks. Naruto seemed to have had the upper hand and was keeping his calm during the whole fight but the blond in the midst of his fighting didn't notice the person in the shadows gathering a large amount of red chakra in his hand forming it into a huge red ball and moving quickly towards him.

Sasuke's mind did not had the time to plan out a strategy and he did what his heart told him to do just like the time when they had fought Haku in the Land of Waves when they were genins.

"Naruto!" Sasuke voice ran out in the huge office and stepped in front of the blond shielding him from the danger approaching. The red ball of chakra hit Sasuke squarely in the chest knocking the breath out of him and he collapsed into Naruto's arms. The last sight he saw before he closed his eyes was Naruto's bright blue eyes staring back at him in horror.

Sasuke could still feel Naruto's arms supporting him but his body gave away and he couldn't stand up anymore. His eyes were heavy as he slowly drifted off to being unconscious. He could still faintly heard voices and the sound of fighting still going but the noises were starting to fade away as well. The warmth that was surrounding him was slowly fading away just like everything else.

"SASUKE! SASUKE WAKE UP!" Sasuke could barely hear Naruto's voice. The sound was almost muffled and distorted.

 _'Naruto?'_

"SASUKE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! SASUKE!" Naruto's voice was pleading and thickened with emotions. "SASUKE! WE SAID WE WOULD EAT TOGETHER LATER. WAKE UP SASUKE!" Sasuke wanted to get up. To hold the crying blond in his arms and soothe his pain. Why couldn't he even open his eyes? A sense of darkness was slowly embracing him gradually.

"YOU HAD PROMISED YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ANYMORE SASUKE!"

 _'Wh-what? I'm not leaving you Naruto. I'm right here.'_ Sasuke thought as he tried to fight away the tenebrosity enveloping him.

"WAKE UP PLEASE. PLEASE SASUKE!"

 _'Naruto. .'_

Sasuke tried to wake up. He tried to open his eyes to look at his precious Naruto. He tried but he couldn't fight the darkness that was clawing at him any longer. Pitch blackness enveloped him completely and for the first time in his whole life Sasuke was completely unsure of whether he would be able to see his love again. A new wave of helplessness filled him completely and Sasuke Uchiha finally understood what real fear really felt like.

* * *

Hope the first chapter turned out alright. As always I would be really grateful for reviews and comments. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

**Warnings –** Not beta'd, OC

 **Disclaimer –** Naruto won't you be mine? I would give you all the ramen in the world. But the harsh truth is that Naruto does not belong to me.

So here is chapter 2.

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Naruto we have to treat your wounds as well." A soft voice called from behind him.

"I'm alright Sakura-Chan." Naruto answered in a monotonous voice not shifting his gaze from the door in front of him.

"He is going to be okay Naruto." Sakura told Naruto and placed her hand on the blond's shoulder rubbing it in a consoling manner.

Naruto however did not notice the gesture and continue to stare at the door in front of him. It had been one hour since he brought Sasuke to the hospital and Tsunade had been treating him since then. One hour since he had been sitting in the same position. One hour of fearful choking waiting.

' _Sasuke you be better alright._ _You had promised me you would never leave me alone again.'_ Naruto's nails dug deeper into his palm almost drawing blood. _'Please teme.'_

As though some deity had sensed his distress, the door to where Sasuke was, opened gently.

"How is he?" Naruto was up on his feet in the blink of an eye looking at Tsunade anxiously. His eyes were fearful and the unshed tears were almost threatening to fall.

"His condition is stabilised." Tsunade answered carefully not meeting the blond's eyes. Naruto upon hearing those words sighed in relief and was filled with an extreme sense of happiness. The blond did not really bothered looking at Tsunade after her words and quickly made his way towards the room before Tsunade could even stop him.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathe out and almost ran towards Sasuke's side. Once he was besides the pale boy, Naruto held his hand and brought it close to his cheeks as he felt the boy's pulse. A small sad smile formed on the blond's face.

"Teme. . I was so scared. I thought I had lost you again. And yet you call me an idiot. Why did you have to do such a stupid thing?" Naruto whispered softly and brushed the hair off Sasuke's face.

"You bastard when you wake I will punch you so hard to teach you a lesson. You better wake up soon teme. We still got to eat the food you promised to make for me." Naruto laughed softly then glanced towards the door. He was completely surprised to see that Tsunade was totally stiff while Sakura was trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

Tsunade walked towards Naruto and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto come with me to the office and I'll explain thoroughly regarding Sasuke and other matters." Tsunade said in a sad tone.

"B-but. ." Naruto looked at the Hokage then at Sasuke again. "I can't leave him. What if. ."

"Don't worry. It'll be a while before he wakes up Naruto." Tsunade slightly ruffled Naruto's hair and walked out of the room. Naruto watched as the Tsunade left the room and frowned. He did not quite understand why Tsunade would not just tell him the problems there and then itself.

Naruto looked at Sasuke again barely noticing Sakura who had walked into the room and stood beside him. Sakura placed her hand on the blond's shoulder leaning onto him. The gesture made Naruto look at the pinkette besides him then turned his head to look at the pale boy in front of him again.

"I don't want to lose him again Sakura-Chan." Naruto closed his eyes willing the tears away then opened them again when he was sure enough that the tears would not fall down.

The blond crouched down moving closer to the raven hair boy. Sakura followed his action and gave the blond a small smile.

"You won't Naruto. You won't." Sakura gently squeezed Naruto's arm and placed her other hand on top of Naruto's hand which was holding Sasuke. "Everything is going to be okay Naruto."

"It's not fair Sakura-Chan. Why must something bad always happen to the people I care about?" Naruto's voice was barely a whisper and the pink hair girl had to strain her ears to be able to hear the remaining last words.

"Naruto. ." Sakura looked at the blond besides her unsure of her next words. Naruto had laid his head down on the small empty space near Sasuke's arm. Sakura in her whole shinobi life had never seen the hyperactive teen look so completely defeated and miserable.

"I try Sakura, I try so hard but I am never strong enough to protect the people close to me."

"It's not your fault Naruto." Sakura consoled the blond.

"But it is! If only I had noticed the man behind me then Sasuke would have been saved. If only I was fast enough I would have managed to push the Sasuke away from danger. If only I was strong enough. ." Naruto paused as his voice broke on the last two words and sniffed. "Then I would have been able to protect him."

"No Naruto." A new voice softly spoke out from the doorway. Naruto and Sakura lifted their heads up and saw familiar silver hair which they both knew so well.

"Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura spoke and stood up acknowledging her former sensei. Said person nodded back in return and moved towards the blond who was still crouching down.

"Naruto, do not blame yourself for whatever had happened today." Naruto looked up at the Jounin as the silver hair man placed his hand on top of Naruto's sunflower coloured hair. "Some things are just beyond our control even if the situation may seem perfectly befitting to blame ourselves. We cannot change what had happened but we can change the future."

Naruto averted his eyes from the Jounin and looked his hand atop Sasuke's. The hand underneath was cold and very pale in sharp contrast to Naruto's tanned hand.

"But Kakashi-Sensei. . "

"Naruto. .blaming and criticising yourself for everything won't change the past. Sasuke would want you to fight for him Naruto not reproach yourself thinking about what ifs."

"I know sensei. It's just that we have lost Sasuke before and I just don't want it to happen again especially after he has tried so hard to make things right."

"We'll get him back Naruto. I promise." Kakashi ruffled the blond hair fondly smiling softly at the boy in front of him.

' _Sometimes the world forgets that Naruto is just seventeen years old. Instead of acting his age, here is a boy forced to live a life of pain and suffering.'_

"Alright Naruto?"

Naruto turned to look at his sensei and returned the Jounin's smile nodding in understanding.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei."

' _Kakashi-Sensei is right. Moping and wishing things would have turned out differently won't change anything. I'll set things right now.'_

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Tsunade-Sama requests for you all." A soft voice called out from the doorway. Naruto turned and saw a young nurse smiling sympathetically at them.

"Thank you. We'll be there shortly." Kakashi smiled back at the nurse then got up to leave.

"I guess we should get going." Sakura softly muttered breaking the momentary silence. Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke for the last time running his fingers through the pale boy's soft black hair.

"I'll be back soon Sasuke. I promise I won't give up until everything is okay." Naruto ran his thumb over Sasuke's hand that he was holding and followed Sakura, closing the door behind him as soundlessly as he could.

* * *

"Why wouldn't she just tell me the problems there?" Naruto asked Sakura as they both made their way towards the Hokage's office. "Sasuke shouldn't be left alone in his condition."

"I am not sure myself Naruto but I guess it's more than just about Sasuke." Sakura replied thoughtfully. Naruto nodded in understanding and the rest of the journey was continued in amiable silence where both of them were left alone to their own thoughts. In a couple of minutes, Tsunade's office came into view.

The inside of the Hokage's tower was a complete mess with shinobis trying to put out the remaining fire and cleaning up the ashes and the soot. Although most items were burned into charcoal black, luckily the items which were valuable were saved in the nick of time.

Naruto knocked on the door which led to Tsunade's office. He was quite surprised to see another oak door had replaced the one which had burned down completely a few hours ago.

 _'Must be the works of Yamato sensei.'_

"Come in!" Tsunade barked from the other side of the door.

Naruto and Sakura entered the office and saw the familiar silver hair Jounin already seated in the room along with team seven's other member, Sai.

"Naruto." Sai smiled genuinely at the blond in front of him. Sai had finally outgrown his habit of having fake smiles since two years ago all thanks to Naruto.

"Hey Sai." Naruto smiled faintly at Sai acknowledging his presence. There was a brief moment of silence before Tsunade broke it.

"Naruto there's a lot to talk about." Tsunade said seriously. All emotions were devoid from her face.

"What's wrong Baa-Chan?" Naruto's thought immediately flitted over to Sasuke's condition.

"It's regarding Sasuke and the attack that had occurred earlier." Tsunade nodded at Kakashi who was holding some kind of paper.

"It's confirmed that they were after you from the very start Naruto. Everything else was a distraction so that they can get to you easily." Kakashi spoke, his one eye which was visible, was scanning the contents of the paper.

"This paper was with one of the enemies that had died a few hours ago. It states here that they were divided into two groups. One group was assigned with the distraction and the other group was assigned to capture you."

"So that means. ." Sakura gasped in realisation as she looked at Naruto who was standing next to her.

"Since they were unsuccessful in their attempts, they might try and attack Konoha once again." Tsunade finished Sakura's thoughts.

"Kuso." Naruto clenched his fist tightly turning his knuckles white. Konoha had already lost a lot of people and the casualties were already so severe. If those freaks were to launch another attack again, who knows what would remain of Konoha.

"Which brings us to another problem," Tsunade continued which snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. "We have everything to stabilize Sasuke's condition however it is not exactly certain what was it exactly that had hit Sasuke."

"Huh? What do you mean? Won't he be awake in a couple of hours?"

"Naruto. . Even though Sasuke is breathing and his condition has improved, I cannot sense his chakra networks at all which is impossible. A person no matter how unconscious he is would always have some kind of chakra flowing through him otherwise that person would be declared dead."

Naruto looked at Tsunade in confusion.

 _'Dead? But how? Sasuke. . He was still breathing.'_

"What if he's in some kind of a coma state Shishou?" Sakura asked. Her voice was thickened with panic as she tried to piece the situation together. "His chakra must have been totally depleted to the point that it could have easily be passed off as non-existent."

"At first even I concluded that maybe Sasuke is in a deep coma but when I had asked Inoichi to look inside Sasuke's mind, he came back completely confused because there was nothing there. There were no memories, no thoughts, absolutely nothing. It is as though Sasuke is not there anymore except for his body."

"What the heck are you guys talking about?! Sasuke is not there anymore?! How is that even possible? He was still breathing the last time I checked!" Naruto shouted frantically. His heart had been pounding badly since the time Tsunade was explaining the situation.

The Hokage sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose feeling the upcoming signs of a severe headache on its way.

"I really don't know what's happening myself Naruto. I've never seen such a jutsu before." Tsunade said as she poured herself a cup of sake. "It's like Sasuke is just a shell."

"A shell?" Kakashi looked at the Hokage.

"Shishou I don't understand really. How can anyone be just a shell? That sort of a jutsu is. ." Sakura didn't manage to complete her sentence as all of a sudden; the doors flew open revealing a very well acquainted face.

"Hokage-Sama!" Shizune burst into the room with a very hysterical look on her face. The door had automatically shut on its own when Shizune had entered the office.

''Smart door.'' Kakashi muttered as he looked at the door then turned his attention to Shizune. He did not fail to notice that the Hokage's apprentice was all flustered.

"What's the matter Shizune?" Tsunade watched as her apprentice tried to catch her breath. Throughout the years that they had been together, Tsunade had never seen Shizune in such a state. The girl was always so calm and composed.

"Team Gai managed to capture one of the enemies but he states that he meant no harm and that he is an ally instead. He said that he would speak to no one but you. He's. . He's on his way here."

"Hey stop him!" A gruff voice was calling out from the distance behind the door. "You can't just enter the Hokage's office without permission!"

Naruto and the others turned their heads to look at the cause of all the commotion. The door creaked open and the people inside didn't managed to contain their surprise at the intruder. Tsunade choked on her sake, Kakashi coughed softly while Sakura started to blush just as much as Shizune who was besides her.

* * *

So that is chapter 2 of Shadow of Nothingness. Hope you all like it. Anyways the original chapter reached to more than 8000 words so I decided to cut down the chapter down. If you all prefer longer chapters then let me know. The next chapter will be up soon. Reviews and comments are always welcomed in my heart. Thanks everyone! ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Warnings** – Not beta'd

 **Disclaimer** – Naruto is not mine. Well it is called fanfiction for a reason right? XD

Enjoy reading everyone!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

There was nothing but black emptiness that surrounded him. The darkness ripped apart all sense of sanity that was present in his mind as the dark abyss of the unknown swallowed him up completely. The feeling of pain and fear from earlier had miraculously disappeared and soon enough all that Sasuke could feel was nothingness.

 _'Where am I? Aren't I supposed to be dead already?'_ Sasuke pondered as his mind wandered off to his current predicament.

The air was thick almost suffocating and it was nearly impossible to breathe. He felt his laboured breathing and looked around himself even though he knew it was futile. It was pitch dark and he could not even manage seeing any part of his body. Sasuke felt himself floating mid-air as though he was swimming in some sort of a water body. All judgment of equilibrium and direction were lost to him in the eternal blackness. He tried moving his limbs but he could not even move an inch. All he could do was allow himself to float in whatever God forsaken place he was stuck in.

' _Kuso, I can't even feel my chakra.'_ Sasuke sighed mentally as he tried to channel his chakra to his unresponsive hand.

The situation felt hopeless and forbidding. Sasuke tried to remember the last time he felt so completely hopeless. His thoughts relapsed back to the past, three years after he had been brought back to Konoha. It was when Naruto had not returned back from his mission for more than eight months after his estimated arrival. His brows involuntary furrowed together as the memory played in his mind.

* * *

 _It was not rare that the Hokage would summon him time to time to her office ever since he was brought back to Konoha. She needed him to debrief his missions and check up on him time to time personally because of his past activities. Even though it had been three years since he was brought back to Konoha, the Hokage still could not trust him enough to allow him to go for solo missions without someone accompanying him._

 _Sasuke knew that it was what he deserved after everything he had done and the punishment he got was not at all injustice in any way compared to other shinobi villages who would rather execute a missing nin. Usually Sasuke would go about his missions uncomplaining and the briefings with the Hokage were quick and straight to the point._

 _However, this time Sasuke was nearly at his wits end._

 _It had been more than six months since the raven hair boy saw the blond and he knew that something was not right. Every time he had brought up the blond's name, the blond Hokage would dismiss him or ignore his question entirely. Sasuke knew he had no right to questions the blond's whereabouts but it would be nearly three months since the blond's supposed arrival. And Sasuke would be lying to himself if he said he was not concerned or worried about his dobe._

" _Where is he?" Sasuke demanded as he stared at the woman in front of him._

" _A new mission came up yesterday." Tsunade spoke up disregarding the question asked by the pale boy in front of her. "I think this mission will suit you well."_

" _Naruto. Where is he?" Sasuke reiterated his question as he continued staring at the blond woman._

 _"Sasuke your next mission is a C rank mission." Tsunade ignored Sasuke again then glance up from the file she was looking at in annoyance. "You'll be accompanied by one of the Jounins."_

" _Where's the idiot?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice glaring at the Hokage._

 _"Naruto is still on a mission." Tsunade frowned emphasizing on Naruto's name and glared back at the young Uchiha._

 _"That's complete a complete lie. You and I both know that his mission ended already." Sasuke frowned as well mirroring Tsunade's actions and crossed his arms across his chest. Consequences be damned, he will not leave the Hokage's office this time without any answers._

 _"Why do you ask?"_

 _"He is supposed to be back in Konoha by now."_

 _"That is none of your concern brat." Tsunade glared at Sasuke._

 _"You know damn right it is! It's been more than six months since I last saw him and you're the one who knows what is going on!"_

 _"Lower your voice Uchiha or else."_

 _The veracity of her words cannot be questioned. Sasuke knew that if he wanted answers he had to play it the way the blond woman in front of him wished._

" _If it is anyone else I wouldn't be concerned but it's Naruto." Sasuke took a deep breath. "Something is not right. He does not usually take so long to complete a mission. It's nearly going to be three months since he is supposed to arrive in Konoha."_

" _You think I don't know that brat?"_

" _If you know that already then why aren't you already sending a search party for him?!"_

" _Do not tell me what I should and should not do Uchiha!" Tsunade's fist slammed down hard on the desk in front of her which almost cracked the oak table in half. "You think I haven't done all that?! I have send eleven search parties for him but all came back with disappointed results. There were no traces of him left."_

" _Why didn't you tell me this before?" Sasuke growled and clenched his fist tightly in anger._

" _And what good will that do Uchiha?" Tsunade spat. "Do you think that you would be allowed to leave the village and find him? For all I know this may be the golden chance for you to kill Naruto and leave the village permanently."_

" _I would never hurt Naruto!" Sasuke shouted back at Tsunade then bit the insides of his cheeks as he tried to control his anger._

" _And your petty words are enough to make me believe you after everything you had done Uchiha?"_

" _No." Sasuke replied trying his best to keep the anger out of his voice and bit back the sharp retort that was in his mind. "Please."_

" _Please what?"_

 _Sasuke stared straight ahead into the Hokage's coffee-colored_ _eyes and willed himself to swallow his pride._

' _For Naruto.'_

" _Please_ _. ._ _I don't have anyone else that I care about."_

 _Tsunade's eyes widened in disbelief as she heard the words spoken by the young Uchiha in front of her._

" _Please let me go search for him. If any harm comes to him while he is in my care I will accept any punishment that you seem fit."_

" _I see." Tsunade softly spoke as she leaned back in her chair. "I'll think about it. You will be summoned and the C rank mission is postponed for now. You may leave now."_

 _Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but closed it again then walked out of the Hokage's office. He was still feeling angry but he also felt a small sense of satisfaction because his visit was not in vain._

 _A few days later, Sasuke got a letter of approval from the Hokage to join one of the search parties that were leaving in a couple of hours from then. The raven hair boy wasted no time and immediately started to assemble the things required for the mission. He met the search party he was assigned to at the gates and the team immediately left to begin their mission._

 _Days turned into weeks which then turned into months but there was still no sign or clue to the blond's whereabouts. Sasuke felt like he was about to lose his mind with each second passed. The search party moved from one village to another inquiring about Naruto. However, no matter what they did the results were always disappointing. No one had ever seen or heard about the blond shinobi._

 _After a total of three months of continuous searching, the team reluctantly had to return back to Konoha. Sasuke felt as though his entire world had crumbled away piece by piece. He could barely eat or sleep and the only thing that was on his mind were the thoughts of his dobe. Worry and the pain of emptiness were slowly eating away the lucidity of his mind bit by bit filling the void with a sense of despair only._

* * *

Sasuke tried to push away the remainder of the memory away from his mind. Even till date the look on Naruto's face when they had found him still haunted him. Sasuke remembered that there still weren't any news yet about the blond even after two more months had passed. Then finally on the fourteenth day Tsunade had summoned one of her slugs to inform him that Naruto was back in Konoha. But ever since Naruto's return there was something in his eyes that Sasuke could not quite decipher even though the blond acted 'normal' enough towards others. Also, whenever the blond was questioned about what had happened Naruto would simply shut himself off from everyone.

' _Naruto . .what are you doing right now I wonder?'_ Sasuke stared blankly at the darkness enveloping him as his thoughts of the blond dissipated away. _'Whatever it is I hope you're alright. I just hope that whatever had troubled you before would not arise again.'_

Sasuke's thoughts flitted back to the blond again when suddenly the young Uchiha could hear a faint murmur of voices. Sasuke strained his ears to hear the voices but they were not clear and sounded quite muffled.

At first Sasuke thought it was only his imagination but then a small speck of light came into existence ahead of him. Sasuke concentrated on the light which grew bigger and bigger in diameter. Soon the light was too bright and Sasuke had no choice but to close his eyes. He could feel the light engulfing him and pulling him out of the darkness with a sharp and powerful lurch.

Sasuke opened his eyes with a gasp because of the sudden change in air pressure. His head was slightly pounding due to mild headache and his heart was beating in a wild rhythm against his ribs.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sasuke was completely taken by surprise when he saw a mob of pink hair hugging him tightly and sobbing. "You're finally awake! You're alive! It's been too long! We all thought. ."

"Sasuke?" A familiar voice said besides him.

Sakura detached herself from Sasuke reluctantly but still held his hand. Sasuke saw that the other person who spoke earlier was none other than the Hokage herself. She walked closer towards Sasuke and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You're actually here. Kami. ." She said in an awed and caring manner which made Sasuke frowned. The busty blond woman was never usually nice to anyone except for Naruto. "You're home. Sasuke we thought we had lost you forever last time. You're finally home." The blond woman wiped off the tear at the corner of her left eye and gently embraced Sasuke to his surprised.

"We should inform the others soon that he's finally awake." Sakura held Sasuke's hand tightly at though convincing herself that it was not just a dream and smiled softly.

"Let me just give him a general check-up on his injuries and then we'll be done." Tsunade ruffled up Sasuke's hair affectionately which resulted in Sasuke scowling. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm f-fine." Sasuke croaked out and winced at the tone of his voice. Sakura immediately understood and stood up handing him a glass of water besides his bed. Sasuke drank the water hungrily but elegantly, relishing the coolness of the water as it quenched his thirst.

"How long was I out?" Sasuke asked turning towards Tsunade who was now changing the bandage on his arm and applying some of a green ointment on his wound. The wound did not look so deep and looked as though it was a few weeks old already.

"Well Deidara brought you back to Konoha approximately two weeks ago Sasuke." Tsunade smiled as she snipped the extra bandage off.

"Two weeks?" Sasuke barely managed to keep the surprise out of his voice. He had expected that he had been gone for a long time judging from Tsunade's and Sakura's reaction.

"Yes two weeks Sasuke. Most probably you were in a coma like state even before then so I am not really sure how long you actually took to regain your consciousness again."

"Alright. And what about Deidara? Who is he?" Sasuke looked at Tsunade puzzled. The name sounded familiar but Sasuke couldn't exactly remember who the person was.

' _He must be someone new in Anbu.'_

Tsunade frowned at the question asked by Sasuke and reached into her medical bag. She checked his heartbeat and then his pulse fearing for the worse.

"Sasuke do you nauseous or some feeling of pressure in your head?" The cinnamon eye woman asked with concern checking for any signs of a concussion.

"No I'm alright. My head was aching earlier but I'm alright now."

"Sasuke? Are you really sure you're feeling fine?" Sakura hovered over Sasuke touching his forehead for signs of his temperature rising.

"I told you I'm okay." Sasuke snapped and slapped Sakura's hand away.

"You don't seem alright Sasuke-Kun." Sakura stated flatly and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's behaviour. "Shishou does Sasuke have a concussion? He seems a bit out of it."

"I've checked him thoroughly and I've checked for any signs of a concussion but there's nothing wrong with him. However it seems that some memories are repressed. It's quite common and his memories will return in a few days most probably." Tsunade finished up with his arm then looked at Sasuke. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"There was some kind of an attack on Konoha and I was protecting Naruto from some sort of a chakra red ball. Next thing I knew I was unconscious." Sasuke said and noticed that the Hokage had a dark look on her face when he mentioned Naruto's name.

"Looks like you're having a mild case of hallucinations as well. The last mission must have been really taken a toll on you. But then again I don't blame you. It's been five years after all."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared at Tsunade. "I'm not having hallucinations. I'm perfectly fine and none of my memories are repressed. The attack on Konoha was the last thing I remembered before. ." Sasuke paused when Tsunade's words hit him. "Wait. . What do you mean five years?"

"It's been five years since your disappearance Sasuke." Tsunade eyed Sasuke carefully. "You disappeared five years ago on a mission to retrieve someone. Since then everyone had been searching for you but you couldn't be found anywhere."

"A mission?" Sasuke looked at Tsunade in disbelief.

 _'What is she talking about?'_

"Yes a mission. An S class one. Do you not remember anything at all?"

"Hokage-Sama I am serious when I told you already that I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke's voice was harsh and stern. "And where is Naruto?" He demanded suddenly reminded of his ball of sunshine's absence.

"Sasuke-Kun you don't remember anything do you?" Sakura looked at Sasuke suppressing the sobs that rose to her throat.

"I've told you before. ."

"'SUKE-KUN!" The door flew open and a man wearing an orange mask ran towards him. Sasuke was too stunned to even move a muscle involuntarily allowed himself to be embraced into a heart-warming hug while the man sobbed on his shoulder. "It's been too long! Deidara Sempai was so scared that you were lost but Tobi made Deidara not lose hope. Tobi knew that 'Suke-Kun would be back. Tobi had faith in 'Suke-Kun."

"Tobi you had promised me you would be gentle with him un. That's the only reason Leader-Sama allowed you to come visit." A deep voice spoke out from the doorway.

The man called Tobi sulked and released Sasuke from his embrace. The raven hair boy turned his gaze towards the doorway and saw a long-hair blond grinning at him. Before the pale boy could utter any word he felt himself being thrown backwards at the force of the hug from the blond hair boy.

"Deidara-Sempai! That is not fair!" The orange-masked man wailed loudly. "Tobi was still hugging 'Suke-Kun."

Sasuke looked at the blond hair man whose arms were still around him sticking his tongue out at the man called Tobi. Tsunade smiled fondly and Sakura giggled softly. Deidara detached himself from the black hair boy and started to bicker with the orange masked man about his rights to hug Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at the men who were both wearing a long black cloak with red clouds. The sense of familiarity swept through him as he tried to recall where he had seen such clothing.

Then it hit him.

The black cloak. The red clouds. The masked man and the blond were from the Akatsuki.

Sasuke shoved the man besides him rather harshly and glared at the two men. He grabbed the nearest lethal object next to him which was a pair of scissors and held it like how he would hold a kunai. Tobi was only a few inches away from the sharp object.

"What? What's wrong 'Suke-Kun?"

"You're both from the Akatsuki." Sasuke said accusingly. "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"Sasuke? Calm down." Tsunade glanced anxiously between the two. "You've always known that Tobi and Deidara are from the Akatsuki."

"Yeah Sasuke-Kun. You've always known us un."

"Hokage-Sama they're a threat to Konoha. We cannot take any member of the Akatsuki for granted." Sasuke spoke quickly not taking his eyes away from the men clad in the black cloak even once.

"Ahh 'Suke-Kun. .Tobi and Deidara have been informed of your condition." Tobi glanced nervously at Deidara then looked at Sasuke again. "Tobi is a good man. Tobi is. ." The orange masked man opened his hands in a palm up manner.

"Silence! I don't want to hear anything from you." Sasuke sneered at the man and prepared himself to attack the Akatsuki members. "I won't let trash like you all threaten Konoha ever again!"

"Stop this! Enough!" Tsunade shouted and took the scissors away from Sasuke with her inhuman strength. "Sasuke the only threat to Konoha and the shinobi world is Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Hope this chapter is okay Anyways excuse me for any mistakes my lovely readers. If you like SasuNaruSaru, my other fanfic 'Everything I Do' is also about this pairing. However the other one is bit more intense in way. It's still in progress though and still got a long way to go.  
So umm. . Reviews and comments please? Constructive criticism is highly appreciated because I feel I really need to improve my writing. Thank you everyone for reading. Until next time!

P.S – I have been watching Hunter X Hunter the 2011 one all over again, and damn I seriously love that anime! Anyone else who is a HxH fan here? I got so inspired and well I have been planning to write a HxH fanfic soon! XD but I don't know when exactly I will start though. Let's see what happens as time passes by ;)


End file.
